Sky Blue: The Nightmare
by Hamster trees
Summary: The girl whom Max saved: Released in the real world. These are her adventers of Skylar Blue, and her... Pack. Rated T for: Violence Language Suggestive Themes: Smoking, Drinking, ect.
1. One

The one thing about flying: It's impossible.

"Keep it up, Skylar! That's it, bend your left wing first, then the right!" He said, encouraging me in his odd, British accent.

"Shut up, Rift! I can't concentrate!" She said, making a perfect, sharp, bank.

"You both shut up so I can get this stupid maneuver down!" I shouted at both of them, coasting for a moment.

"Squiiib!" It shouted at us in concern.

Meet my pack. Rift, the genius, Clio, the perfect, and Squible, the fish boy.And me, Skylar, the misfit.

We've all been traveling together for a few months now. We're working on our bonds, but as you can see (Squible just punched Rift for telling him he was a little off) we do… need a little work.

I did everything Rift told me to do, and I still didn't get the bank. Rift says I need to bend one wing before the other, and feel the feather tips to increase my flying… but it really, really isn't working. And yes, you heard me right. _Flying_.

See, we were all (Except Rift) created in this place called The Institute, and no, it's not a school or a collage or something. It's hell on earth. Hell on earth that's been hit by the hottest day of the year, been burned eighteen times over with nuclear explosions, and ruled by people who's favorite color is white.

Yes, I do believe that is more accurate.

We were all saved by another girl like us, she and a few other people, all with wings. They broke in, and broke us out, and (I hope) managed to get out alive.

But I highly doubt.

"Jesus, watch it, Skylar!" Clio shouted at me after I ran head first into her. That's what I get for thinking and flying at the same time.

Clio is special. I mean… more special then Rift or me or Squib. She's one third Eraser. Which, in case you didn't know, just so happens to be a recipe for Hell dogs. And when I say hell dogs, I mean, literally. See, the Institute I was talking about, that's where they were created too.

But they were, no pun intended, the lap dogs of the Labbers (The mean people who poked us with needles and made us run fourteen miles without water or walking in under 10 minutes)

They think we're a tasty little snack, and would do anything to get their grubby, large, hugemungous claws on us.

But Clio's different. She'd do anything to be normal, or at least canine-gene-less. I never understood why… she was completely flawless. Rift says she's sixteen (I never learned how to count), she's gorgeous, strong, and she was treated like a queen in the Institute… I actually thought I hated her for a while. But I didn't, because she's nice too. But they did bad things to her in the institute… well, _they_ didn't think it was bad, and neither did I for a while, I actually thought she liked it.

But god, was I wrong.

They made her hunt everything, little birds, small dogs, chimpanzees, other experiments… She's killed so many things agents her will that it's a wonder how she can still live every day normally. Well, normal for her.

I sighed again and made another bank, then flapped my way closer to Rift.

"We're all getting tired, and Squib's getting cranky. I think we should rest for the night." I said softly to him.

Rift paused to think for a moment, closing his eyes, then nodded. "You're right… I think we could all use some sleep." He said, with a heavy accent on the "All". I knew it was intended, because he could make himself have whatever accent he wanted, he just thinks he looks like a British type of guy. And he's totally right, as usual.


	2. Two

The night is always so beautiful. It's better for flying too; The cool night breeze, the fact that you're so much less likely to be seen, so you can fly closer to the ground (Rift and Clio would behead me for even thinking that) It's all just so… free.

What's even better is when you're flying at night… alone. With no one to direct you, no one to teach you how to do a certain maneuver so you can fly better, no one to bug you about going to fast or forgetting about him… just you, your thoughts, and the clouds.

I'm not that good at it, flying I mean. Because, well, quite frankly, if you've been locked up in a cage for god knows how long (I don't know how old I am, and I never learned how to count, so don't go off on how I could have just counted the days, because believe me, there was no time for counting anyway.) And, I know how completely insane it sounds, but if the Labbers never took me out of the cage for testing, I would have grown… like… deformed. So that's one thing they did good for me. Against the million things that screwed me up for life.

But thank god for Rift, he's got a chip implanted in his brain that allows him to have the brain capacity of like, Google. Meaning, he knows everything a computer could. Like, you ask him a question, he can give you three answers, ten theories, and a million wrong answers. And the best part is: He can turn the chip on and off at will. So he doesn't have to be all brains, all the time, just some brains, some of the time.

But, that chip also allowed him to know how to fly without ever spreading his wings. And so, now, he's teaching me how to fly, read, write, and how not to use the colorful vocabulary I picked up form the Labbers. I know he only means best for me, but… it does get annoying at times. Clio often gets ticked off at him for giving me or Squibble a hard time about something. (Squib's learning to talk. He's got the mind of a two or three- year-old.) It all makes sense to him though… which commonly proves to be his downfall.

Right now, I could tell he was turning the chip off, because while he was muttering something to Clio, his face became more relaxed and his mumbling became slower. I had Squib on my back now, who was marveling over my shoulder at the scenery below. And so, now I was feeling left out. But it wasn't long before Rift and Clio to come back to us.

"We're stopping for the night." Clio announced to me and Squib as though we were and army fleet who hadn't rested in days. "Apparently, there's a town not too far from here; only about a half hour's flight. Which means well be camping in these hills here," She motioned to the east, where sure enough, there were large hills with lots and lots of trees.

Perfect for a bunch of hybrid bird/fish/dog kids to spend the night.

And, plus, there were tons of hawks or eagles or falcons or whatever flying around too, so we'd feel even more at home. And with that, we all made a sharp bank (I was sloppy this time, seeing as I had a squirming 35 pound fish boy on my back) and we headed to the hills.

**Hola everybody, I'd just like to say a few words about the setting and stuff with Sky Blue. This is all taking place during MR3, towards the part where the Flyboys are after Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman. Well, what I did was sent Flyboys out to go get all the other escaped experiments that were able to be tracked (More on that later). And so, we have the Pack (Seeing as Clio and Squibble aren't completely bird/human, I don't think it counts as a flock) On the run from Flyboys (They're referred to as Flappers in the story, just so there's no confusion.)**

**I hope y'all like my little story, and I hope you start/keep reading! xD**

**Like, omg.**


End file.
